Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of containers, and more specifically to containers used to pour liquids.
Description of the Related Art
Containers for liquids, such as jugs, pitchers, and the like frequently include handles. This includes cups, mugs, and other liquid containing devices used by consumers.
Past attempts to provide graphics with such devices have been limited to either providing a covering, such as a paint, enamel, or other application, or somehow altering the material from which the container is constructed, i.e. including reflective flecks in plastic before providing the plastic to a casting or mold and setting the plastic. Such containers may be constructed in multiple parts, such as a top part made of one color of ceramic topped by a different color of ceramic. Otherwise, once the cup and handle are formed, the product can be decorated by an external automated process, such as painting, spraying, dipping, etc., or by hand, such as hand painting on the product.
One difficulty with such a product is the presence of a handle. The presence of a handle partially obscures the underlying part of the container. It can be difficult to evenly distribute a covering when such a handle exists. One wishing to, for example, hand paint a design on the container under the handle must navigate around the handle, which can be time consuming Automated processes can have difficulty with even distribution of covering, e.g. paint, with paint building up in some areas and lightly distributed or completely missing in others due to the nonuniform shape of the finished container.
Certain types of containers may have graphics affixed thereto in the form of a sticker, decal, applique, or similar item. In the presence of a handle, the graphic is typically applied in a position away from and not directly beneath the handle. Certain graphics can be applied at various positions on the container, but it is difficult to apply such a graphic completely around the container due to the presence of the handle. Application of graphics in a uniform or completely encircling manner can be advantageous.
It would be highly beneficial for a container with handle to provide a graphic that goes around the container, including under the handle, and such a graphic could be easily applied to the container.